Muffins (WIP)
by DisarmedSpy
Summary: My take on the popular fanfiction "Cupcakes" with MANY significant changes. I have made the fanfic my own, and changed pretty much EVERYTHING about it, right down to the smallest detail. This is a WIP so it is not finished. Enjoy reading this!


It was a glorious day in Ponyville. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky thanks to all the Pegasus ponies working as hard as they could to make today the most beautiful day of the year. Fluttershy was helping the animals, Twilight was studying, Rarity was making dresses, Rainbow was flying, Applejack was harvesting apples, and Pinkie Pie was baking cupcakes with Mr. and Mrs. Cake. There was not a thing wrong with the day, nor was there anything wrong with any of the ponies, except one.

Derpy was trotting along the streets, watching all the ponies go about their business in Ponyville, wondering what she should do next. A voice called out to her from inside one of the buildings

"Hey Derpy, what are you doing this fine day?" the voice called out

Derpy, recognizing Twilight's voice, calmly replied

"Nothing Twilight, just minding my own business today, it's a beautiful day, why don't you go out and be with some of your friends?"

"You know I love studying Derpy" Twilight replied "And even if I wanted to, everyone else is busy with something"

"You're right Twilight, sorry to bother you" Derpy said, as she trotted away.

Derpy continued trotting along the streets until she was no longer in site of anypony. She started galloping to a place which only she knew about, a place that nopony had been to in years except her, that was on the outskirts of Ponyville. It was her own personal sanctuary; a place to get away from all the busy ponies as they continued with their day to day activites, and also the one place where she could do what she did from day to day, what her cutie mark said was her special talent.

Her cutie mark looked like nothing special, just a few bubbles, all the ponies assumed it was to have a bubbly personality, but nopony knew what her special talent really was. Only she did, and she enjoyed every moment of it. She unlocked the door to her secret sanctuary, away from all the other ponies, and started to turn on the lights. The lights flickered on, but in a few moments revealed the room that only she remembers. The light revealed the cold, windowless, and metallic walls and floors, and the décor that was around her. There was a banner made from old pony hides with just a single word sprawled in blood, "Muffins".

The room had a table in the middle with a silver platter filled with severed pony heads, some unicorn and some that may have been either Pegasi or Earth ponies, their eyes closed as if asleep, and their mouths gaping as if they were in shock. The rest of the room was clean, the floor shined as I it were just mopped and swept, and the walls looked as clean as the floor, not a thing out of place, nor a speck of dirt to be seen.

"I haven't been here in a while" Derpy said silently to herself, as she walked toward the table and picked up one of the heads and held it gently in her hooves. "I remember starting this little collection of mine like it was yesterday"

She gently placed the head back down with the others, and trotted off back outside, locking the door behind her. She started to gallop back towards Ponyville, but started trotting when she made it back, as to not arouse suspicion.

She trotted along the familiar streets, past familiar places, watching the other ponies as they went merrily along with their business, doing what they all do best, except for some of the fillies who frolicked in the schoolyard whom have yet to receive their cutie mark. She trotted by the Apple farm and trotted past the library, looking for her next victim.

"I wonder who it shall be" she thought to herself in her head, her head flooded with the memories of what she does, what her special talent was, and the joy that she got from it. "Maybe him, or her, or maybe. . .No, to young"

She continued trotting, planning her next victim. Then she spots someone in the distance, a new face she had never seen before. But this person wasn't just a new face; it looked different from any of them, a different shape.

"That's the one" She said in her head, smiling maniacally.

Derpy trots up to the human and looks up to the stranger with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello! I'm Derpy. You're a new face around here, and you sure do look different from all of us, what's your name?" Derpy asks the stranger politely while putting a hoof in front of her to shake the strangers hand

"Hi Derpy, nice to meet you. My name is John. I'm visiting Ponyville for a little while. . .I'm sorry if I disturbed you since I look different." The stranger said, brohoofing Derpy afterwards.

"Nice to meet you John, have you met any of the other ponies, I'll show you around if you'd like." Derpy said

"Sure, I'd love if you showed me around Derpy" John said, staying by Derpys side as she trotted along the paths of Ponyville.

The grey pegasus pony showed John around Ponyville, introducing him to the other ponies and showing him the shops and fun things to do around Ponyville.

"Let's go back to my house!" Derpy said to John, and showed him to her house. "Let's go inside"

"Alright, but only for a little while" John said

John went inside her house with her, and was astonished with how much she had. She had things from all the ponies in Ponyville, whether that be some books from Twilight, or some cooking utensils from Mr. and Mrs. Cake.  
"Wow, what a nice place you have here!" John said, astonished with what Derpy had

"Yeah, thanks John" Said Derpy "Would you like a muffin?"

"Sure" Said John as he took the muffin and took a bite. "This is delicious! What kind is it?"

"One to make you sleep, John, goodnight" Said Derpy

"What do you mean?" Asked John, as his words became slurred and he collapsed on the floor with a thud.


End file.
